


It Hurt Less.

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, barely any comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Marcissan and Swaine miss each other, but it hurts to be with someone who you haven't been able to see for so long. They have to face each other, but they don't have to be lonely anymore.
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine & Lars | Marcassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It Hurt Less.

Marcissan and Swaine had to share a room, on the Iron Wyvern. He had to share a room with his brother, and it hurt and felt so, so safe at the same time. He hasn't been able to talk to his brother in so long. He hasn't been able to be brothers for so long. He missed him too much to know how to see him again. His own brother. Here. and it was so hard to see him as his brother, not after everything.

Marcissan sat on the bed on the side of the room he was on. His brother sat opposite to him. The bed was far rougher than anything Marcissan had ever used. The bed was so much softer than what Swaine had had to deal with for over a decade. He was the opposite. But he was still the same. Swaine was still the brother he had gone to after a bad dream. Marcissan was still the brother he went to to have something to remind him to stay. He was still everything to his brother. Nothing could change that. But he was a stranger, now. He didn't know the only person he would die for in an instant. He didn't know the person he was closest to, he didn't know the person he cared about the most. He didn't know his brother.

It hurt. It hurt Marcassin. It hurt Swaine. It hurt Swaine to be Gascon and it hurt Marcissan to not have Gascon. It hurt to be who he used to be and it hurt to be someone new. Everything to do with his brother hurt. But it hurt so much more to be away. Any pain was less than the pain of being alone. Of being without his brother. So he endured it.

Marcissan sat on his bed. It was uncomfortably hard. Swaine sat on his bed. It was uncomfortably soft. It was the same. It was uncomfortably lonely. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad, to not have his brothers comfort.

Marcissan curled up. He put his knees in his chest and tried not to cry. Like he always did. Like he did after a nightmare when he was 4, like he did when he was scared of the deadly weight of responsibility as the next Hamlin sage. As the next Hamlin ruler. Like when he needed his brother. Swaine watched. Like he always did. Like he did when he needed to know he was wanted. When he needed to know someone needed him. And his brother needed him. Right now.

So Swaine was there. Swaine went up and sat with his brother. His brother stayed still. His brother was crying. His brother was trying to keep quiet. His brother was failing. Swaine sat by his brother and Marcissan leaned closer, barely. Like he did when he needed a hug. So Swaine held him. He gathered him in his arms and he held his brother, he held his baby brother to keep the monsters at bay, like he did when he was 10. Like when he was 11. Like when he was 12, 13, 14, 15. Like he did before he turned 16. Like he did before he left. He held his brother and they were both crying, they both needed each other more than anything, more than they needed to breathe, to eat.

He had him again. He had a brother again, he had his brother again. He wasn't alone, and it hurt to hold his brother like what had happened was just a petty nightmare, like the danger was over, like there was never a hole in time with a matching hole in his heart. It hurt, being with his brother, but it hurt so much less than being as alone as he used to be. It hurt less than being unwhole, it hurt less than being broken hearted and being broken hearted felt like raw and utter joy compared to being alone.

Marcissan held tightly to Gascon, to his brother. He curled up and barely reached out to hold him but hold him he did, grasping at his brother's coat like oh so long ago, leaning into his brother's spindly chest like he did oh so long ago, having a brother like he did oh so long ago. It fucking hurt, it hurt to know how long it had been since this happened, it hurt to know how much time they had lost together, but they were together and nobody could take that from him, not again, not for so long. He was with his brother and if someone wanted to destroy them again they could fucking try. It wouldn't work. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He wouldn't. He wouldn't lose his brother, he would never be alone again.

He held his brother as tightly as he could. He held on and sobbed and he was crying too but that didn’t matter, he was not alone. Not anymore. He held on to his brother and whispered about how they weren't going to separate, right? And his brother held on to him and whispered about how right he was, they weren't going to separate. He was never going to be without him. Gascon was so fucking sorry for leaving. He was so fucking sorry for taking Marcissans brother away from him. Marcissan was so fucking sorry for not asking him to stay. He knew his brother would come home, he always knew his brother never lied, he never, ever lied. But he didn't want him to go. He wanted his brother to stay but he knew, if he had asked him, Gascon would have never left. But he wanted Gascon to be happy. If Gascon stayed, he wouldn't be happy, but he left and still wasn't happy and neither was Marcissan and it hurt, how much he needed his brother but didn't try to keep him, how he couldn't be alone but he let himself be the loneliest person in the world.

But they had eachother now. He had his brother. His brother had him. He wasn't alone. His brother wasn't alone. He was scared, and he knew he could die but he was so glad he would have his brother at his side if he did. He wouldn't die alone. His brother would know what happened to him.

He holds his brother and his brother holds him and it's so much better than it's been in 20 long, long, long long long lonely years. He holds his brother, and he wants to hold him for so so so so so long, but their hug is short, its not the 20 years they lost. Nothing will make up for the 20 years they lost.

His brother and him are still with each other, after saving Cassiopeia. He isn’t alone, and his brother isn’t alone either.

They have a lot to talk about. They start with the future. With happiness.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic- It Hurt Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539052) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA)




End file.
